


Luck of the Draw

by Fruitbar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, One sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitbar/pseuds/Fruitbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the girl of your dreams isn't all she seems to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of the Draw

“Tikki, transform me!”

Chat watched as the girl who sat behind him each day became his lady. He stepped back, ducking into the corner he’d transformed in, waiting until Ladybug had left to follow behind.

He followed her, muscle memory doing all of the work of keeping up. Shock kept his mind occupied. _Marinette?_ ** _Marinette_** _is Ladybug?_ It seemed so obvious, yet hit him like a ton of bricks. It made sense, yet every memory felt tainted.

He knew who his lady was. He should be elated, yet something felt…off. 

_You’re it?_ He wanted to scream, thinking over every skittish memory of her attempt to talk to him. Sure, she was okay. He held nothing against her and even admired her at the times she’d stepped up and taken charge in situations. But that part of her, that was _Ladybug_. Marinette was just a shy, awkward girl who lost her head every couple of minutes.

He watched her, as she zipped through the city of Paris, racing to get to that day’s villain, trying to put the two together but just couldn’t. If Marinette was Ladybug, she was a better actress than he would ever be.

The akuma fight was awkward. Everything was out of sync, and Chat could admit it was his own fault. Every move made, anything LB called out to him, he ran through a filter, trying to piece it together, trying to make it make sense. His follies were constant and by the time Ladybug managed to purify the akuma, Chat was sure he’d hurt more than helped. She glanced back as her miraculous blinked, an expression of worry washing over her. But she couldn’t stay and they both knew that, so she held back her questions and resolved to ask them later.

 

Adrien made it home, pacing his empty manor enough to make Plagg uneasy. “So she’s not what you thought she’d be like, does that make her any less Ladybug?”

“No! Yes? I don’t know! Ladybug’s amazing! Marinette? She’s just a girl who can’t stitch two words together without getting flustered. I’m sure she’s perfectly nice or whatever but I just imagined that she’d be a bit more…”

“Like Ladybug?” Plagg finished, tired of Adrien’s relentless pacing. “You should give her a chance, blah blah blah, maybe she’s different than you think, blah blah blah…”

Adrien stopped, narrowing his eyes at his kwami. “Plagg, that’s brilliant! Sure maybe she’s just Marinette around Adrien, but around Chat? Ladybug’s sure to come out!”

 

Chat made his way to her balcony, hesitating for a second before knocking at her trap door. _Why are you here? You have no reason come see her!_ He brushed past those thoughts as her door opened and she slipped out into the cool evening air. “Chat?” She asked, seeming to liven up a bit upon seeing him, “What’s wrong? Why are you here? Is there another akuma attack?” Her questions rambled off and he smiled softly, seeing his lady come alive at the call to action.

“No, no my dear. I came to see you.” He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I wanted to see how you were after that Evillistrator incident.” It was a lie, of course but one that sounded enough like the truth he could probably get away with it.

“Silly kitty,” she said, pushing him away. “That’s no reason to be in costume. You can’t just go around like that when there’s no danger.” He smiled. There she was, his lady, every bit of her, just without the mask. She looked at him, a question seeming to hang on her lips that she couldn’t ask, probably about this afternoon. She was Marinette after all, and there’d be no reason to ask about his mishaps with the akuma if she wasn’t in costume. “Why are you really here Chat?”

With that, the temperature seemed to drop, and everything became tense. He opened his mouth to answer, but found nothing to say.

“I needed someone to talk to. I don’t know why, I just found myself here.” It was close enough to the truth. Close enough that he was surprised he’d said it.

“Even as a civilian? Don’t you have someone better to go to?”

“…there are something’s you can’t do as a civilian. Things nobody would be able to relate to, or understand?”

She hesitated, almost unsure if she wanted to respond. “And I’m any better? How can I relate to a superhero’s life?”

“Well,…” A smile spread across his face, “Maybe you can’t, but at least you know I’m a superhero. As a civilian, I’m hiding a whole part of me.” He could almost see her mentally agree, it was subtle and he wouldn’t have caught it if he hadn’t known to look for it.

They talked that night, discussing things with an understanding no one would voice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Challenge: They finally find out about each other, fall in love, get married, and have lovely children. 
> 
> I'm taking the long way around?
> 
> I'm not sure if I want to keep going, or just leave this a one shot. Let me know what you think?


End file.
